Lone Wolf
by LancoChang
Summary: Free has always hated being alone. It was a disease that plague his unstable mind. Until he meets Kagome, who might save him and heal wounds long since been bleeding.
1. Chapter 1

_Rain pours on a drenched figure, who looks to the grey sky. Filled with plea in his eyes, as rain droplets landed on his face._

_"Rain... Can you wash my pain away?..."_

_Collapsing onto the ground the being remained frozen where he collapsed. Tears began to fall from his eyes as past memories of what appear to be of a woman. They played in his mind, tormenting him of what he lost. Completely lost in his mind his body continued to get soaked by the rain, making his body go cold as ice. Feeling dread and no hope, the man continued to sob with the ground his only comfort._

_"Please... Wash this pain away..."_

~.

Free wakes up from his nightmare and quickly sits up. Trying to take deep breaths he looks at the clock that shows 5:38 am. He than wipes the sweat coving his face as he plops himself back on the mattress. Recalling his nightmare and how it was a reminder of what he lost. He can't remember how many years ago it was, but he remembered it so clearly. That rainy day and all the dreadful pain. He growled at his own stupidity for feeling this pain when he should've healed by now. He turned to his side and snuggled to his pillow and blanket.

"Things like this come and go... You should be use to it by now..." Free reminded himself

With this he tried closing his eyes to get some sleep. Though, he remained conscious which irritated him. Clinging to the past wasn't like him as he lived in the now... Not then... Free's eyes once again open and saw the clock show 5:41 am... Only been three minutes and yet he still couldn't bring himself to sleep. Admitting to his defeat he sits up and starts to ready himself for the new born day.

"I wonder if the passage of time really does heal wounds?"

Free never really questions this before, but after his reoccurring nightmares. He began to question how forgotten time works. After many decades to centuries he thought he would grow wiser... Yet, he still could never answer simple questions such as the one that boggled his mind now. For someone his old age he would think things would get simpler and used to things such as bad memories. He had many, but this one memory was so clear and so painful... It would make him feel so angst.

Sighing to himself, Free found himself at the fridge and digging for something to eat. With his mind questioning itself, he had a hard time to even decide what to make this dreadful morning. Not wanting to burn anything he simply made cereal.

"What to do... I need to get my mind off this dread..."

Barely finishing his meal, Free finished preparing and walked out the door. He didn't know what he was going to do... But, it's a lot better than dwelling in the apartment that choked him.

_To his luck... It was raining..._

At the Hirugahi residence Kagome packs her backpack and getting ready for school. She looks out her window and sees rains pouring. She sighed before grabbing her umbrella and downstairs. Her mom gives her and Souta their lunch boxes as they both run out the door. Kagome ran quickly down the stairs when she nearly tripped on the last step. In a swift motions she turned, regaining her balance as she continues to run. Kagome began to hate the weather as she tried not to slip on the concrete, while still holding her umbrella.

Rain was usually normal in spring, but she didn't like the fact it always slowed her down. Running past people she nearly bumped into a man before quickly twirling around him. Almost losing her balance she then quickly turned and stopped a few feet in from of the man. Sighing in relief she looked and saw an odd sight. This man she barely ran into was drenched from the rain. He paused before being surprise to see her before him.

"I'm sorry about that... I wasn't looking where I was going..." She nervously smiled

Kagome then got a better look and saw what appeared to be tears in his eyes. She wondered if it was just the rain or if he was really crying.

"Are you ok? You have tears in your eyes..."

The man flinched before wiping them away, embarrassed.

"I wasn't crying... I think it's just the rain..." He protested childishly

Kagome blinked before wondering wether to believe him or not. Though by the looks of it. He was embarrassed about it, as a shade a red was on his cheeks. Kagome wanted to chuckle as this reminded her of Inuyasha's stubborn protest. With a happy thought she took out a handkerchief and looked up at him.

"Do you want to wipe your face off?" She asked

The man face grew a little bit more redder before accepting the handkerchief. He wiped his face from the tears and possibly some snot. He than handed it back to her as she smiled.

"Thank... You..."

Kagome nodded and puts the handkerchief back into her pocket. She then gently bowed to the man, before looking up at him.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi... I'm sorry for nearly bumping into you earlier."

"Uh... The names Free... Sorry for covering your hanky with snot..."

The two chuckled as Kagome then excused herself. Free watched her run off before feeling embarrassed about his display of weakness. He wasn't aware that he was crying until she said something. He cursed under his breath and pouted about this turn of events. Though she was the first person to ever take notice of his existence. Most people of this strange world would rather ignore him or whisper cruelly behind him. She was the first to approach him in such a friendly matter, let alone showing him compassion. He wondered if this girl was an angle in disguise, cause there was no way she could be human. Free began to feel silly for thinking such a thing. Though this gave him a small bit of hope of his new life in a new world...

Kagome in the meantime finally made it to class, just barely. She sighed in relief in her seat while putting her bag down and getting out her notebook and pencils. As the teacher walked in Kagome open her notebook and readied herself for notes. Though like always she didn't understand most of the subject. She wrote the notes anyway and hopefully would have her mom help her understand it.

After class, Kagome sighed in relief as it was lunch break. Taking out her lunch box she opened it and began to dig in, with her friends joining her. They talked and bickered like normal as Kagome's thoughts went to what happen this morning. She found it rather odd to meet a man like this Free dude. His strange and sudden crying in public made her wonder why he was upset. He could be unaware that he was crying until she said something... The look in his face showed dread and no life. Like he was missing something that couldn't be explained in words. She could be over thinking it, but that's what it looked like to her. She wanted to ask her friends about it, but they looked too busy about boys or the next rumor to spread.

Besides her odd meeting with this man, was strange. That if gave a weird vibe from him. He didn't seem like he belonged here. He seem so foreign and strange, Kagome thought he was an alien. She also didn't understand his strange tattoo on his left eyebrow that said, "Nofuture." there was a lot of things that made her think that he was out of place. Again, she could be over thinking this whole thing. The man could be somebody who moved here and wanted to start a new life. This was also non of her business and she shouldn't really think about it.

Lunch break ended and the rest of the day was uneventful to the point it was boring. The day ended and Kagome began to walk home. Upon arriving home she was greeted by the house cat, Buyo.

"I'm home."

~.

Free opens the door to his apartment and finds his way to his bed. Still soaked to the bone he soaked his blankets and bedding. He sighed in exhaustion before curling into a ball, recalling his strange encounter with Kagome. The man had never met anyone like her in his time of living here. She was never rude nor completely ignoring his existence, hell... She showed him something he had never seen in years, compassion. She gave him the most tenderness smile that almost made his knees feel weak. Upon just this one meeting he found himself attracted to this girl. There was something about her that made him wish to know her more. You could say that she sparked an interest in his curiosity. It's also because he lack social activity and craved attention, in which she gave.

Indeed he been alone for centuries and with no human to connect with. He met people from getting jobs and trying to blend in this new world. But, they never lasted and they would drift away and never speak again. The people he met over his time here had never stayed long enough to grow attachment to. This solitude was also hurting his slowly unstable mind.

He knew that humans can't live as long as he could and would die eventually. The very thought of staying completely alone drove fear into his body. He always hated being alone... It was more frightening than eternal sleep. With sleep you can create a world of your liking, but with loneliness... You are awake and have no power to stop the dread of reality. That could be why he was always causing trouble back home. It was because he wanted somebody to notice his existence. Prove the fact that he was indeed alive and not a tortured soul. Being noticed by the world is what kept his being worth while and kept him from losing his smile and upbeat personality.

Free finally got back up from the bed and got into dry cloths and bedding. He curled into a dry blanket, warming himself from the death of cold. His mind than drifted from his fear to Kagome once more. He wondered if she was really real or just a figment of his imagination and he finally lost his mind. Free didn't wish to get his hopes to high up to find out what he saw today was an illusion of his cruel mind. Free could feel his eyes growing heavy and sleep finally graced him as he drifted to the realm of dreams...

_Away from reality_

Chp 1 end

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay it's all done, now let's do the happy dance *dances* Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this remake and I shall see you guys next time. The story plot changes a lot and there will be more for this story than my first attempt so stay tuned. Also Free's past and crossing into the Inuyasha universe is going to be more explained as the story goes on. I'm also not going to try to make this story too long as I don't want to bore you guys with long crappy stories. Anyway to those who read my first version tell me... Do you like this one better or do you like the other one better? Let me know and we'll see if I repost the pervious version with slight tweeks kay? Until then see you next time. ^v^_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, Free... Do you ever wish you didn't have immortality?"_

_Free looked at his companion with confusion. They sat next to each other in a abandon building, waiting for orders. This was the first conversation they had in weeks. Though it was strange topic coming out of her. He pondered at the question for a bit before looking at the grinning moon outside._

_"I always wondered what my life would've been like without it... I had always had it... For as long as I can remember..."_

_"You must've seen many things in you time..."_

_Free could only nod, for he lived a very... Very... Long time... He seen war, extinction to culture and races. He was no stranger to seeing things as famine, slavery, and corruption. All these things came and go as the passage of time passed him by. Though seeing and living it was something no man should go through. He certainly wouldn't want his fragile companion suffer the same curse._

_"To your original question... I never really wished it gone... Nor have I ever wished for it to stay."_

_Free never moved as she was fiddling around, pondering his unexpected answer. Free chuckled and always enjoyed her thought process. It was always unique and it was a fresh reminder of the good things life had to offer. She was one of the reasons why he always put up with Medusa's evil plans. She was the reason why he was willing to use this gift to good use._

_She was the reason why he was whole again..._

_It was silly that this small, fragile witch put his broken mind back together. Despite all that... He never really had feelings towards her. It was like he simply gave her the duty to keep him in check. Gave her his being, so he wouldn't feel like he completely soulless. Though he cherished every moment with her. They were the best times he's ever had in two centuries. Their friendship was something he was willing to keep for as long as he could._

_Cause every moment with her... Was the best god damn thing than the hell plague Earth. She tried to understand him... When no one else wouldn't even dare..._

~.

Kagome woke from sleep and looked out to the window. It was Saturday and Inuyasha was suppose to come over to take her back to the past. She groaned before getting up for a day of packing and planning.

"I swear... He thinks I'm a some sort of rag doll or something..." Kagome sighed

As much as she will admit for having feelings. She didn't like the fact he dragged her everywhere on his whim. She readied herself and went downstairs to prepare for the long day. Then something hit her... She didn't have to do everything the Hanyou wanted... It wasn't like he had any power over her; in fact it was the opposite. Determine to teach him a lesson, Kagome never bothered in getting ready to leave. She was going to study and try to be normal for once and if Inuyasha had to say anything about it. She'll just use the beads and enforce her decision onto him.

Though after many hours the hanyou never did show himself. This could only mean one thing... He went off to see Kikyo... With night coming near it was certain that he was off seeing Kikyo. When she finally put her blank note book down she heard her window open. She looked and saw Inuyasha popping in.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"To pick you up... Duh..."

"Really? It seems you took your sweet time in doing that."

Inuyasha took the hint and knew he was busted. He was about to explain Kagome used the beads and forced him to the floor. She then did it repeatedly for about 5 minutes, before calming down. The hanyou looked up with his usual angry expression.

"If you let me explain..." He continued

"You went off to see Kikyo! You don't need to explain anything else!"

The two than argued before Kagome once again used the beads to force him down. Inuyasha was about to continue the fight until he saw tears from Kagome's eyes. He than felt the twinge of guilt that always came. He didn't wish to hurt Kagome, nor did he wish to be the center of her pain. He cared deeply for Kagome and he would risk his very being for her. Yet he was always the cause of her pain. He knew seeing Kikyo would upset her... He knew Kagome was trying to support him and not be sensitive. He knew all of these well... Though he couldn't make a decision wether to choose Kagome or Kikyo. He never had these emotions before and it was hard for him to understand them. Inuyasha was about to comfort her, Kagome backed away.

"Go back home... I need time alone..." Kagome said blankly

Inuyasha's ears went down and did as told. He reopened the window before looking back at Kagome.

"I know I'm the center of your pain... I'm sorry..." He said

Kagome didn't move as the hanyou went back to the well. With him gone Kagome got into a jacket and went out the door. She needed fresh air and hopefully a clear mind. Roaming around the city blindly. Kagome tried to clear her thoughts from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She always hated it when she would get jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. They had such a connection she had yet to build. Kagome never really hated Kikyo nor her past with Inuyasha. It was understandable that some people have first loves... Though she was jealous that Kikyo who is dead has such a hold on Inuyasha's affections.

Kagome end up walking for about an hour before sitting on a bench. Her thoughts continued and wondered if Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo again, knowing he didn't have to worry about her. The very thought began to bring her to tears. She knew that if she was never around... Inuyasha wouldn't even bother and run off to see Kikyo. She was nothing more than a replacement to the hanyou... A distraction from the pain in being apart from his lovely miko. As she sobbed rain began to pour down and soak her hair. Though it didn't really matter. She was too heartbroken to even feel the cold. As she sobbed she suddenly realized the rain stopped and she looked up. There she saw a familiar face holding an umbrella above her head.

"This is a strange place to cry..." Free commented

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kagome protested, wiping the tears away

Free only chuckled and knew full well the girl was lying. Though he didn't wish to upset her already fragile heart. With that he sat next to her so he can protect her from the rain.

"It's weak to show weakness in front of everyone, right?" Free asked

Kagome only paused and didn't answer.

"But, no ones around... It's ok to let it out." He continued

"You're here though..."

She looked and saw his eyes were closed and covering his ears.

"I will not see, hear, or speak."

With those words she began to let out her sorrows. Though after an half an hour she was finally able to calm herself down. She looked back at Free who suddenly handed her a handkerchief. She looked at him in shock as he gently smiled.

"Call it repaying for the kindness you showed me."

Kagome only nodded and took the handkerchief and cleaned herself up. Once done she handed it back to him, but he let her keep it. She kindly accepted and puts it into her pocket. She found it strange they met again. Though he might've found her by accident and didn't pitied her. It could be anything really though it was nice of him to show her the same kindness she showed him.

"If you want you can talk about it." Free offered

"Eh?"

"Your boyfriend problems."

Kagome blinked and saw Free's sheepish grin. She blushed before looking away.

"It's not a boyfriend problem..." She huffed

"Though I have to be right that it's about a boy."

Kagome was surprise that somebody she barely met would know. Than again it could because he was an adult. He must what these sort of things are like. Though she wondered if she should tell him about Inuyasha... It wasn't like she knew this man very well. Though his words did give off a friendly tone to it. He wouldn't push the matter if she didn't wish to speak about it. That's what she felt at least. With that she began to talk about Inuyasha, minus some information. As she spoke she realized Free just sat there listening. He never nodded off nor looked bored. He listened all the way through and never bothered to question her story. When she finally finished she sighed and felt a little bit better.

"If he keeps seeing this other woman... Does that really count as love?" Free asked suddenly

"What do you mean? He does show me he cares... It's just he can't get over his first love." Kagome tried to explain

"Even so... If he cares would he really be doing these things in the first place? Also wouldn't he at least have the gull to tell you instead in trying to keeping it from you?"

Kagome blinked at Free's words. It was true that if Inuyasha did really care about her feelings he wouldn't be doing them in the first place. Though there were sometimes when it was her fault for overacting the situation. That could explain why Inuyasha tries not to tell her about these things because she is sensitive. Free saw that she still didn't doubt her relationship with her boy crush. Though he wondered if this was really love at all.

"Are you sure you're even in love with him?" Free asked

"What makes you ask that?" Kagome asked

"You say you know he is off seeing another woman. Yet, you don't do anything to stop it."

Kagome blinked before realizing his words are true. She never once tried to stop Inuyasha to see Kikyo. She never bothered in doing anything about this situation. So the hanyou wasn't completely at fault it was her's as well. Free realized he confused her.

"Don't think too much on that question... I was thinking out loud..." Free said

Kagome looked up at Free who smiled. She gently smiled back and thanked him for listening to her story and rant. Even though he was a bit of a stranger, she found his company nice. He was willing to shield her from the rain, and listen to her when she needed somebody. She was going to talk to her mom about it, but it would seem talking to this man was just as good.

The two sat through the rain, and began to get more acquainted. They end up talking and joking around for nearly an hour, until the rain finally stopped. It was getting late and Kagome really needed to get back home. She got up and thanked Free for the company and began to head back home. Free watched and saw the girl disappearing into the distance.

Free was rather happy to see her again. He was beginning to think she was indeed his imagination. Though it was a nice refresher to know he wasn't losing his mind. Seeing and meeting this girl made him less angry about his new life. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt at ease when they first met. It was like she melted the pain away. It could be her overly nice nature or just her company. Free couldn't figure out which was right, but he knew he would like to see her again. She was intriguing young lady and he hoped to get to know her better.

_Possibly maybe help him forget_...

Chp 2 end

* * *

**A/N:** Y_ay I'm finally done... Bleh, I don't know what I'm doing xD I swear I'm a bad writer... Anyway enjoy and hopefully see you next time. Also DON'T BASH INUYASHA IN THE REVIEWS! I will not be happy with it, even though I'm portraying him the villain... I admire Inuyasha as a character and he has faults too, so don't go saying he a jerk. Cause that will make me try to hide your review and make me very upset. I again know I an portraying him as the villain, but that doesn't mean I hate his guts. Enough said... I will be quiet now :T_


End file.
